It's all about timing
by TheOQAuthor
Summary: In the middle of the mess of season 7; while Gold has already been awaken and Henry is trying to convince Lucy fairy tales are't real, a normal night Roni finds herself a very special partner to help her take Belfrey down without knowing how their story is much more complicated than that. I'll also include other characters storyline. It's rated M for future ideas...
1. It all begins now

**Hey guys, this is Scarlett! Since A &E don't give us what we want about our precious OQ, I decided I might let my imagination fly and write some different stories I'd like to happen. I'm Spanish so if you see any mistake just tell and I'd be really grateful.**

 **Okay so this is my first attempt with fan fiction, still learning. I've decided that my first story will take place in season 7 but I will change the events that have happened so it fits better.**

After being the whole day serving drinks Roni needed one for herself and since no one was writing for her at home, she decided to stay in the pub a bit longer after it closed. Henry had already gone home and so did Jacinda who had started working there so she could win Lucy's custody.

She poured some red wine in her glass, after all owning a pub didn't mean she wasn't refined and she wasn't in the mood for whisky. The door bell ring

"It's closed" she said not even looking who had enter the bar.

"I don't care, didn't come here for the drinks" the harsh voice made her turn around just in time to see how what seemed to be a drug addict entered the counter and tried to open the box Roni used to keep the cash.

"Not so fast" She took the baseball bat without hesitation but the man was stronger than her and threw the bat away when she was about to hit. That's when she lost it, she knew there wasn't anything to do; it's not that she was week but she could't fight a man like that without her bat. The man was strong and was strangling her so she kick him but he was quick enough to slap her "leave me alone!" she shouted even thought he didn't heard.

"The lady has made a request my friend" the drug addict let Roni go in order to hit the new man that had entered the bar but this one was quicker and punch him, in a moment both men were fighting. Roni was still confused with everything going on but she took the bat again and hit the drug addict in the head leaving him dizzy so the new who had help her could throw him outside the pub.

"you okay?" he (the one who had helped her) approached her

"yeah, I'm fine…" she tried to thank him but she didn't know his name so she said. "I didn't catch your name.."

"name's Robb" he answered with a smile, she could now see him clearly but the first thing she notice were his blue eyes. There was something in them she couldn't stop looking at them.

"Roni, I'm Roni." she hadn't realized Robb was leaving when she answered but there was indeed something she noticed. "Okay, Robb now you can give back whatever you stole from me" she said.

"how did you…?" Robb turned to see her with a look of confusion and he gave her the beer he had hidden in his coat. Roni looked surprised because she thought he had taken money or something more valuable and she was about to say something she he interrupted.

"Your lips..they're bleeding" he approached her "do you have any emergency kit or..?"

"I am fine. It's just a scratch" the annoyance in her voice was evident "I can take care of my self"

"Anyway… let me just.." He insisted, an so he came closer to her wiping the littlest of blood that was in her lips cause of the slap. She didn't know how to react so she stood in place.

"here. I think this is a proper thank you " she puts in the counter two glasses of whiskey. "what are you doing here so late?" Soon she found herself asking random questions, she thought maybe it was because she was bored.

"needed fresh air. It's been a rough day. What about you? Why does your boss make you work so late?"

"I'm actually the owner." She still felt something new. She was sure they hadn't met before but something about him was familiar.

"oh I see..sorry..for the beer. I should go" he drank the rest of the whisky and stood in order to leave. There was something about that woman that made him feel different but he thought maybe it was the alcohol or the few punches he'd gotten himself into.

"Don't worry about it..In fact, keep it" there was no reason why she was giving him the beer but she felt the need to do it.

"So..you're just letting me steal in your pub?" Now was confused.

"Actually, you can't steal something that's been given to you" she smiled..she smiled for the first time in the whole day.

He left the bar swearing to himself he would come back someday to return the favor..He tried to convince himself it was only about the beer even tho he knew it wasn't true. Anyway he did't want to think about that woman, not after everything that happen the last time he felt the same way for another one.

She decided it was time to go home, so she closed the bar and walked down the street thinking about the "meeting" she'll have tomorrow with Henry. They still had to find a way to tear Belfrey apart. But she didn't care about it now, she just wanted to get Robb out of her head. It sounded so crazy feeling something familiar about a stranger but she could't help it, and so she was trying to stop her mind. She couldn't, she mustn't, get attached to that familiar feeling not just because they've just met but because she didn't want to develop deeper feelings not after what happened to the last man that made her feel like that.


	2. Just getting started

**So, as I told you this fic takes place in season 7 but I'm changing a few things, so I hope y'all understand what's going on and don't get too confused. Just to help a little bit I'd say that I keeping the idea of Robyn &Alice together as you'll see in this chap.**

—-

Another day at Roni's had begun, Henry had called saying they needed to talk but first he'd go see Jacinda; there was no secret there was something going on between them even if they tried to hide it. It was early in the morning and usually Roni doesn't have too many clients at that time, that's why she reacted surprised when the door opens.

"Hello.. Is..is this Roni's?" It's a blonde girl with blue eyes staring at her in shyness.

"Yes, I am Roni. What can I get you?" The blonde girl looks a little lost so she tries to be kind in case she needs help "You seem a little young to be drinking at this hours of the day"

"Oh no.. I'm..waiting for someone" she blushes.

"I see, all then make yourself at home. I'll get you coffee it's a little cold outside" She smiles and starts preparing the coffee when Alice enters the bar. "Alice! I'm glad to see you… Weaver's not here yet but I already made a special marmalade sandwich for you"

"Thank you Roni but I am not here for Weaver. Not today." Then she realizes the person she was looking for is already there and makes a gesture for her to come closer "I'd like you to meet Emerald" Roni blinks in confusion for a second before reacting

"So you are Emerald. Well, I'm happy to finally meet you. You know…after all the compliments your girlfriends says all the time "

"Roni!" Alice blushes and laughs at her comment until Roni finally speaks again "Fine, fine.. I'll leave. Just call me in someone enters" Emerald thanks her for giving them some space before she abandons the room.

...

Meanwhile, in the police department Weaver is on the phone and he doesn't seem very happy about that.

"Listen, We'll do thing my way if you want my help" he almost shouted but then he remembered where he was "Oh.. you don't get to threaten me. No when you're all alone on you're own, dearie" these words may have worked on his opponent because he smiles like he just won an argument.

"Weaver, never thought I'd say this but I may need your help" Rogers burst into Weaver office breathless acting like he just discovered something important which makes Weaver eager to hear more just in case he actually had discover relevant info "Is that so? And what makes you think I'll help you"

"I've misread the signals in Eloise's diary. I think I'm looking for the wrong person"

"Well now I'm listening"

...

After a few minutes Alice and Emerald tell Roni they're leaving not before thanking her again for letting them use her bar for their reunions.

"Anytime" she yells at them so they can hear her before closing the door behind them. That's when Henry steps in.

"Well, you may want to sit for the news" he warns her but she takes it for a joke. "What? Big news? So you and Jacinda finally…"

"No!..No..God Roni that's not why I called you" he almost can't believe she suggested that but she can't stop herself laughing at his reaction. "Okay, now tell what worries you"

"Actually.. you'll want to see yourself" he takes out of his pockets a photo "I know this is surprising. This is me as a child and there's… "

"Me" she almost whispers, what the heck? How can that be possible..like they've never met before

"I know. I thought the same thing. Wait.. what happened to your lips?" He hadn't see it before but when he realizes the little injure in Roni's lips he's worried.

"Nothing really, just someone tried to steal the cash yesterday" she tries to erase the importance of the matter but it doesn't work "Did you call the police or something?"

"I told you I'm fine. Relax" when he's about to replicate Lucy arrives at the bar. "I wanna see it. Please show me." They're surprised she already knows about the photo but Henry gives it to her. "Yes! I knew it" she can't stop smiling and looking at Roni

"Okay now, kid. Aren't you supposed to be at school? And why do so look at me like that?"

"They let us go sooner today and.. would you believe me if I tell you?" She teases Roni (no doubt she had learn how to be sassy like her grandma) "Is it about you fairy tales?" Roni asks and when Lucy nods she confirms her first statement "Then you're right, I don't" she laughs knowing she didn't hurt the girls feelings cause they've know each other since…like..always.

"Fine, I should go home now. Mom is waiting"

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna 'make us believe'?" Now Henry's really confused with her reaction. "Did you just..give up?" But before she goes, she answers something that's more like her "Oh, no. I'm just getting started"

...

"Are you sure about that?" Alice talks to Weaver, both ignoring Rogers standing in the corner waiting for them to tell him something.

"Yes. Well.. let's try. Look, I know you remember but there's a part of your life you don't remember and I thin the time has come for you to find out" He's trying hard to make sense about of his idea.

"Okay… I've trusted you all this time but.. why do I have to sing to make HIM remember" she confusedly points at Rogers. "Alice.. please, you said you trusted me so just do it" and with one simple sincere look he gives her, she accepts.

"I know this may sound weird. You want to find Eloise.." He says to Rogers and the looks back at Alice "…and you need to remember this part of your past. So your only option here is to trust me because deep down both of you know there's a reason why.. deep down, you want to believe, t have..hope" he wonders what happened to him, when did he become so soft and started giving hope speeches. But he knows very well it's not what made him changes but who.

"I don't know yet what to do…" Rogers whispers feeling like he actually had to.

"But Alice does, so..you'll find out" he really cared for the girl, since the moment that met, so he encouraged her to start singing. And so she did, she didn't know exactly why but she chose her favorite lullaby.

At first nothing happened but when she arrived to the chorus, a light force took Rogers mind pushing him to follow the lyrics like the song had always been inside him. And at that moment they increased they rhythm until a wave of pure light slightly bathe them shutting their song.

 _They remembered. Father and daughter were reunited and they could never thanked Gold enough for that._

"What's the price?" Hook asked. "There's none." He smiled to Alice abandoning the house letting them make up for the time they've lost.

—-

 **I am sorry there was no OQ in this chap. but I wanted to make the story more "realistic" by explaining what's going on with the rest of the characters. And I'll be doing the same in the future chapters. Don' worry because the next one is OQ centric, I promise.**


	3. Maybe another day

**Just as I promised; an OQ centric chap. Hope you enjoy it :D You should know that when I say "the song" I am talking about** ** _Perfect_** **by Ed Sheeran because I'm so obsessed with it that I decided it'll be the OQ song in this fic. There you go!**

There she was again, Roni alone in the bar after Henry left with Lucy. She was arranging the liquors that had arrived in the back of the bar. The plastic containers were heavy so it took her a really long time, she was almost done when Weaver entered the bar.

"I've got some news for you"he took a sit in front of the counter taking a glass of rum himself.

"Tell me Belfrey's dead" she hisses.

"Not exactly, but she's in jail. Rogers finally found Eloise Gardener; she was kidnapped by Belfrey" There's a bitter tone in his voice, he damned Hook for setting Gothel free but it had being before the man had come to him for help after realizing he had made a mistake by finding the wrong Eloise.

"Well I am glad that bitch is locked" she smiled while holding a new container.

"You shouldn't cause we have a bigger problem now. But that's not what I came to tell you, Rogers told me your plan to destroy Belfrey so I am in"

"You are? Why? I thought you were on her side" now she's really wandering why and specially what was the bigger problem.

"Does it matter? Just so you know, since I was close to her we're doing this my way now." He leaves it there, not saying anything else because he know Roni, well, Regina's not ready yet. "I'll keep you informed" and with that he left. In the street he begins walking in direction to the police station when a stranger bumps into him.

"Look where you…Robin?" Gold can't believe, this is supposed to be impossible but, after all, if Gothel is out there and so is the Guardian anything can be real.

"Sorry sir" he utters but Gold is quick fixing his error "Never mind, I mistook you for an old…friend" and as Robb leaves he watches wondering where he is going, he doesn't have to wonder much since in a few steps Robb arrives at Roni's and enters. "Now that's really interesting" he laughs at the irony.

Roni had picked up on her work with the containers and without realizing she'd started humming a song.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Robb had been there for a few minutes listening to her. "You know..I took you for a rock person but that song sounds so soft you…"

"Hey there thief. Well..I am a rock person but this song was..stuck in my head I don't know where I've heard it" she blushes a little bit ashamed he'd listened to her but soon she recovers her sassiness when he tried to help with the containers "I don't need help, you know. I can handle myself"

"Oh I am pretty sure you can. I'm just doing this for myself" he answered back with a smile of satisfaction in his face. "The sooner you finish, the sooner I can buy you a drink"

"Oh, is that so?" Wait, she realized in her mind what was going on. Was she flirting with him?. Oh God, he was just a stranger, she should stop. Well, a drink wouldn't hurt after all. "There you go then" she takes the heaviest container and handles it to him, she wanted to erase that smile of his face. And just as he promised, he brings in the center two glasses of whiskey.

"So..thank you..for helping and..for, well, you know" she's been sincere, she sounds crazy and she knows is but can't help it but feel gratitude for the man. Nor that she was gonna admit it out loud but she also found him quite..attractive.

"Came here for the rent, since my mother can't so.." Ivy shows up and is about to say something else the she sees Robb "Really? Of course you'd be here too…it's like you too always have to find each other" the last sentences is supposed to be for herself but apparently she wasn't as quiet as she expected.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roni's already done with her, she hates Ivy as much as she hates Belfrey. "Here's your money. Now, if you excuse me… You're not welcome here so get out"

"Fine. Oh, and Robb I'm soooo sorry but mother had to demolish your house already. I hope you had the time to take everything that you need" she wasn't expecting him to find Regina so soon but she wasn't gonna let them win this one. She'd make sure of it.

"No..Wait..I…" Robb stared at her in shook, they've told him he had time until next week, he hadn't taken anything. "I've lost everything" he whispered in sadness watching Ivy leaving.

"I am sorry" she really is, if she hadn't met him yesterday she'd feel like this was her fault. Anyway she still feels guilty for it and wants to help and even though it is the only thing left for her, she takes the remaining cash "Here. Take it, I know it's not much but it'll help..for a few days"

"I can't..Really, I appreciate it but you need it" but she insists making his heart clench at her compassion "You really are a stubborn woman"

"And you are too honorable to be a thief" she smiles when he chuckles softly at her words. Pain, she feels pain in the back of her head it's like a _dèja vu_. He worries at her expression "You okay?" And she nods, sure it hurt but it was just for a second.

"Roni.." Henry arrives breathless and tries to catch his breath "It's Lucy…she's gone."

"Calm down, Henry. We'll find her. Hold on" she cleans up the counter and takes her jacket. Rogers and Weaver appear too in the bar "Did you find her? We looked in the park and in the library.. maybe she was there but she wasn't. Alice and Rob…Emerald are looking for her too"

"It's getting dark…we should keep looking for her." Henry is really nervous, he cares for the little girl too mucho and doesn't want to disappoint Jacinda.

"Don worry, lad. Count on us." Says Rogers, "Roni you could go look. in…"

"I know exactly where to find her.. I might not success but I'll try" she almost forgot Robb was there when he spoke "I'll go with you. And no, it's not because I think you need my help" he adds before she can say a thing. "Guys, this is Robb. He's…a friend of mine" she miles at him. Both Weaver and Rogers try to avoid showing they surprised as they recognized the man Roni's friend with.

"Fine, then let's go"

"So…we're friends now?" He loves teasing her but he's not doing it now, he's asking for real. He's really interested in the woman..not that he'll say it out loud.

"We have a common enemy… Belfrey" she surely knows how to avoid the conversation but he won't give up yet. He wants, no, need to get to know her, maybe that way he'll figure it out why she feels so familiar "Won't you boyfriend be jealous you're all alone at night with some random stranger"

"Does he need to be?" Damn him. Why on earth would she say that like she didn't even had a boyfriend. Now Robb would notice she was interested in him. Sh got a little lost in her thoughts when he ask another question "So you do have a boyfriend then"

"I don't" she was so nervous she avoiding looking at him that didn't see the hole in the street, it was small but big enough to make her stumble.

"Careful" thanks he was quick and grabbed her just in time. But he was a little harsh and made her body crash into his. They should have realized they were in the middle of the street but it was like time froze the moment they were in front of each other, brown eyes staring at blue ones like they've know each other for a long time. They've might not realize but they were getting closer every second.

"We..we should go look for Lucy" she clears her throat separating from him. "Yes..umm.. you're right" and as they were about to keep going in there search for Lucy, Roni's phone rings. It was Henry, they had found her right where Roni suggested she would be.

"Well.. I guess I should go now" when he speaks, she's staring at him as if she wanted to swim in the blue of his eyes. "Yeah, you probably should…Wait" where was he going to stay? He hadn't taken the money and his home was demolished. "Where are you staying?"

"Don't worry about that…I'll handle myself" he doesn't need her to worry, she seems like she's had enough worrying in her life ad he doesn't want to be concern. "And I do not want your boyfriend to worry either" he loves her smile, if he could he'd madder laugh every moment just to hear that beautiful sound.

"I told you I do not have one. I…" but her voice saddens. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to…" there it is again, the sadness in her face. The things he'd do to erase away that hurt look.

"No.. I just.. well, how about I buy you a drink now"

"That sounds lovely" they both arrive again at the bar and they feel it's like home. Like they were supposed meet each other there.

"What about you, uh? I see you're interested in my love life but you haven't said a word about yours" she sips her drink looking at his reaction.

"Oh.. well, you see.. it's not a pleasant story" he lowers his voice and looks down at his glass. But she doesn't need hi to say anything else she just understands what he's feeling. She can almost feel it herself. "Welcome abroad then. Wanna talk about it?"

"There was a woman… a special one I really care about."

"What was her name?" She listens to him, she knows what is like to feel that way so she tries to make sure he knows she's there to listen. "You wouldn't believe if I tell you I don't remember it"

"We lived in a small town. One day I had to travel all night for work and she insisted she'd come with me. _I am with you, always._ She said getting in the car. I don't know what happened but we crash into a truck. I told her not to come.. but she'd never leave me… Maybe I was too tired to drive and because of that..well.." Roni was attentively listening, her heart increased his rhythm as he continued. "The last thing I remember is her face… I was injured but I don't recall her being hurt. Actually I remember her looking at me…trying to..save me" as he approaches the end he finds it harder to keep going taking a gulp from his drink.

"You don't need to keep going if you…" Roni takes his hand trying to relax him and it works, her warm touch is enough for him to recover.

"And I never heard of her again. I woke up in a different city… I've never knew if she…died…or…well, you know" he finishes his drink and tightens his hand in roni's touch. "What's your story?"

"I have none" she trusts him but isn't ready to tell him her deepest secret, one that no one ever had known. "Look, I get it if you don't want to tell me but…I know you're lying. This may sound crazy but I see it in you're eyes. Theres something you don't wanna talk about..more like someone you don't wanna talk about"

"That's not.." She tries to tell him he's wrong but if he really read the sadness in her eyes, he'd known this was a lie too. "I get it. You're not ready. Maybe another day" he smiliest her not letting her hand go.

"Maybe" she smiles back, thankful for his empathy.

 **And that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting my semester finals on January so I'm planning on updating a short one just in case I can't upload a long one.**


	4. Demolish my feelings

A few weeks after Ivy had had Robb's home demolished, he found a new apartment thanks to Roni. Now he was living with Henry and they became really good friends. There were no news about Belfrey and it was quite peaceful since Weaver was taking care of it. Also, Robbs visits to Roni had become common.

"Hey thief" she greets him as always and brings whiskey in the counter as if was a tradition.

"Your majesty" he says smiling as he bends in front of her. She rolls her eyes "You've been spending too much time with Lucy. She told you, didn't she?"

"That you're supposed to be the Evil Queen who adopted Henry that's, apparently, her father? Nah, she didn't" he laughs.

"And who does she think you are?" She means to say it as a joke but she's actually curious about it.

"She didn't found me yet"

"Lucky you" she laughs again. It had been a long time she wasn't as happy as she is with Robb now. She still feels something's missing but it's like their friendship can almost fill the hole that's been in her heart for a long time. Those weeks had been pretty normal, which wasn't usual with the Belfry woman going around, but soon their happiness disappeared as they saw Ivy outside the makes a gesture to Robb. "I'll go" he stands up and approaches her.

"What now?" He's so done with this woman, not only had hurt him but also Roni and her friends which made him hate her even more.

"Grumpy already, aren't you. I just came here to bring you good news." A big smile forms in her face. "We managed to get back some of the things you didn't have time to pick up." She starts naming what they found but when she arrives to one special belonging she just shut up and takes the small necklace from her pocket "And this" she adds knowing how importan that necklace was for him.

"Thank God" he lets go a deep breath and extends his hand to take the precious necklace. It had belonged once to the woman he loved, it was a small golden tree in a circumference. But Ivy put it back in her pocket

"Not so fast. You'll see… since you signed the contract this belongs to the bank and if you want it you'll have to pay for it. Oh, and it's due tomorrow"

"Why the hell did you come here anyway?! You know I can't afford it"

"That's not my problem sweetie. I'm just doing my job informing you"

God lord he hates that woman, damn her and her mother. Damn the Belfreys. His mind tried to find a solution but he knew it was worthless since he didn't have the money, like he would get it for tomorrow. He had to live with Henry because he couldn't even afford a room.

"What did she wanted?" Roni asks once he's back

"Just some stupid paperwork about the demolition" she doesn't buy it, there's something he's hiding and she knows "And…?"

"Nothing. That's it" he's laying, he doesn't want Roni to take care of his problem again, enough trouble has caused already to her.

"Robb… You're a terrible liar"

"Maybe, but it's nothing to worry about. Oh..I promised Henry I'll help him prepare dinner. Don't look at me like that, he has a date with Jacinda and I'm a better chef " as soon as he left she called Rogers

"I want the contract about the demolition of Robb's house"

"Wohoa love.. Aren't you two going so fast?" He had being pushing both of them but he kept on failing because they both took him for a mad man and laughs at his suggestions. They've just meet a few weeks ago but it was no secret their friendship was growing bigger each day.

"That's not…Fine, listen, is about Operation Belfrey" that's the name Lucy had given their job to destroy Victoria and her daughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't saw anybody during the rest of the day and since there wasn't many clients she decided to close the bar and go for a walk. She needed fresh air to clarify her mind, she'd been needing it for a few days now. Her life was already complicated, it's always been that way, but the last few days were even harder. As if her "war" with the Belfreys wasn't enough, she had to deal now with her own feelings and God know that was way worst than any fight with the Belfreys. Ronni let her mind wonder as she walked by he sidewalk. She thought thinking about it might help, she thought wrong. Not only it messed her head more but she also ended up running into Ivy in the park.

"Oh, hi there Roni" her smile was evil, everyone knew she hated Roni and that smile was no doubt fake.

"Get out of my way" she isn't in the mood for her now and if she stays there for too long she doesn't know what she'd do. But it seemed Ivy had no interest in her so she just walked away from her, not without hitting her in the arm as she left.

She was about to complain but a paper had fallen from Ivy's folder. Little did she know, Ivy had planned everything; it wasn't a coincidence that paper held important information about Robb's belongings. But there was one that really attracted her attention, one thing Robb had talked her about several times.

Roni arrived at the bar breathless, checked the cash register in other to see how much was left. She sighed, there wasn't too much but enough for what she needed it. _Shit. The rent._ She remembered Ivy's info, more like Ivy's threat. She had to male a choice and she had to do it now. She thought it'd be harder but she knew exactly what she to do.

At the next morning she didn't wait for the alarm clock to ring, she woke up half an hour earlier. She should be quickly. She put her jeans and a blouse and skipped breakfast so she'd arrived sooner. The she arrived to the bank there wasn't anybody which meant she still had time.

"Good Morning. I am Roni Miller, I'd like to make a payment"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How did you find me?" Robb looked up as Roni approached him.

"Well, you seem to like the forest and this is the most similar thing around" he moves a little so she can take a sit next to him "Also, this is my favorite place to think too" she smiles at him.

"Then you're welcome. Wanna go for a walk in the moonlight?" She arches her eyebrow looking at him. "I am not, Roni. I am not flirting with you…just being kind" they way he could understand her body language so easy that it almost scares her.

"Whatever you say…thief." she teases him. They have a complicated relationship; they care for each other but they'll never admitted, instead they'll just be sarcastic whenever the other one is around. It's like a mechanism in order to hide their feelings.

"Do you trust me?" They were alone in the park, in the middle of the dark, when she suddenly asks him. Her question took him by surprised. Of course he trusted er but why would she ask that now . His mind was working hard trying to figure it out when she spoke again "Close your eyes"

"Roni…What…" he's confused at her behavior, doesn't really know what this is about but she insists "Please, just trust me on this one" even though he does not know what's going on, he obeys her not just cause he trusts her but because it seems important to her.

"Thank you." She whispers and takes his hand putting in on top of hers opening the palm of his hand. Robb can feel the softness of her touch gone in an instant. Her warmness is suddenly replaced by the cold of something she has place on his hand. "Now you can open your eyes"

 _The necklace. There it was, right in his hand and she had make it happen._

"You…" he doesn't finish his sentence, it's just a whisper and before she can react he pulls her into a warm embrace. It's surprising at first, she's not used to the thing called "hugs" but she feels home in this one so she let him hug her doing herself the same thing; giving in all the emotions she had.

A few seconds after their embrace he still looks at her in astonishment. In a few weeks he'd got to know her really well, she might trie to hide it but her emotions where the purest ones he had ever known.

"But..I don't understand, how? What about the money?…I'll…"

"Just shut up about your damn honor" her words may be harsh but her face is covered in a small simile and he knows why, he knows she's just trying to play down the importance of her actions.

"No one should have to lose their love ones memories. At least you get to keep something to remind you of her and…"

"What happened to you?" He interrupts as she remains silent. He promised himself he wouldn't pressure her but each time they bring the conversation her faces changes completely and he need to know why. He wants to know what made this woman feel so miserable, maybe if he knew; he thinks, he could help her. A tension being built in her chest hoping he's not bringing that conversation again but she's not lucky tonight, he's really inquisitive . "What hurt you so much?"

"Nothing" she knows she doesn't sound convincing but she walks away from him as fast as she can, she need to avoid this conversation. It hurts, damn, it hurts like hell and she doesn't wanna share her pain…not even with him. She hears him yelling her name but she doesn't look back, she just keeps walking until she's home. Alone. Like she's always been. Like it's meant to be.


	5. Wake up

_Closed. Closed again._

Roni's hadn't opened for the third day in a row which had Henry and the rest worrying. That wasn't usual in her, she never closed for any reason; no even a cold. That woman buried herself in work but it seems this time she finally decided to close the bar. Henry realized it may look weird of him to be standing in front of a closed bar so he went back home.

Robb was great at cooking, he didn't know how to use the toaster tho. Sometimes Henry wondered how could a man survive in this world without even knowing what a toaster is. However, when he made it home Robb had already prepared breakfast.

"You really did it today. You finally won your fight with that demon box" Henry joked about Robbs toast taking a bit from the corner as he sat.

"And…well?" He looks directly into Henry's eyes trying to figure out what he already knew. "She wasn't there, was she?" Henry nods as he sees Robbs expression

"Don't you worry so much. Maybe she just needed a break" but Henry's words don't seem to make a change in Robb's look so he stops eating, now staring at him too. "You like her?"

"No…" he feels like he's lying but he isn't actually lying. Its not that easy as liking someone, he feels something deeply but that's not something Henry would understand.

"You lying…Wait…You don't like her because…You love her?!" Robb freezes trying to figure out did he know. He's about to say something when Henry speaks again "But…you barely know each other"

 _If only you knew…Robb_ thinks… _If only I told you how familiar she feels._

 _…_

 _"_ _Alice?". "Robyn". "I missed you". "And I you"_

As Robyn was removing the baking sheet, she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful moment Alice had made her remember. She was glad to be awake but couldn't stop wondering why she hadn't been awaken before with the rest of the kisses the've shared, maybe they weren't true loves. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about that but she needs to discover what kind of curse this is that just a simple true love kiss can't break. The moment she heard the door opening she shook her heard, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"Hello little bean. I brought the cinnamon buns you like" Kelly was he mother's cursed name but she intended to make her be Zelena again now the she had Gold's help.

"Thank you mom. I'd like you to try this" and with that simple offer she gave her mother a plate.

"Lasagna?" Kelly was surprised, she had never made lasagna nor taught her daughter how to do it. "How did you…?" Roby smiles at her.

"Auntie Regina taught me. Now try it"

She wanted to ask her who was Regina and why did her daughter call her ""auntie" but it only took a few seconds of tasting for Zelena to shook as images came to her mind. It was so confusing, she needed a moment to recover from all that information. Robyn was looking at her impatiently until her mother finally answered.

"Well… her lasagna has always been flavorful, not that I'll tell her"

"Mom! You're awake" Robyn smiles and hugs her "I am my little bean, it's time to show them wicked alway wins"

….

"You did what?" Henry look at Weaver in shook processing what he just said.

"He means he had to let her go. Right?" Rogers tries to fix the situation, Weaver had just unintentionally told Robb and Henry that he had set Victoria free. "There was nothing he could do about it"

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant" Weaver rolls his eyes looking at Rogers in exasperation wondering how long it will take for them o remember, as if they wasn't used to dark curses already.

"Anyway, you didn't made us come here just to tell us that. Did you?" Robb interrupts.

"Clever mind for a thief" Weaver hisses to a confused Robb, maybe he likes them being cursed after all. If it wasn't because he needs to find the Guardian…"Nevermind, just listen. They're suing Roni"

"Why would they sue her?" Henry is now confused too. G _reat,_ he thinks, _it isn't just a fight now it's war._

"Outstanding balance. Luckily I've got access to the contract she signed" Weaver takes some papers out of a drawer but as he's about to explain it, Robb snatched them from Weaver's hands. "That's not possible. She didn't signed anything. Let see!"

"Give it back. Now shut up and listen if you want to help you beloved Reg…Roni" Weaver was starting to question why was he even helping this so called heroes, they were exhausting.

But Robb stood in place looking at the paper, Roni's signature was there indeed but he found something much more interesting, the address of the property Roni is supposed to own and it wasn't her bar. His went wide open as he finished reading the contract, actually he didn't have to read it all. He perfectly knew the truth about this contract.

"It's a fraud" he whispered as he left leaving the rest of the men even more confused. Weaver just ignored him, he was so done with all of this. A thought crossed his mind, he didn't like the idea and would regret it later but it was necessary.

"Now what?" Rogers and Henry look at each other realizing they were on their own since Robb and Weaver had left.

…..

He was so angry he didn't know were he was heading for until he arrived at Roni's. There was nothing to do there since it was still closed but his anger had drive him ther. Or maybe it wasn't anger but his heart, anyway that's not something he wants to think about now. So he decided to leave but before he did, three men in elegant suit appeared. They seemed interested in Roni's local and he supposed they were the ones suing her, Robb hid so he could listen.

"What about you Bill? What do you think?" Robb could see the man talking, he wasn't very strong and his voice was so piercing he thought his ears would bleed.

"C'mon Bill you'd do it too, I'm sure" another man spoke, now both were expecting for the third one to say something. A few minutes passed until the tallest man spoke, Robb knew at the moment that was their boss.

"Shut up you morons. We're here for work, we need that Belfrey on our side so let's win this lawsuit and forget the rest" nor Robb had no doubt they were the business men suing Roni, what he didn't know was what was about to come. The first man spoke again, even if Robb couldn't hear what he said he realized the man was apparently really interesting on having his boss answer his initial question which made Robb wonder what it was about.

"Yes. I'd do it too"

Robb didn't have a good feeling by the way the man answered his employee but he would've never guessed what they were talking about if Bill hadn't spoke again, his voice clear this time.

"Of course I'd fuck her too, you idiot. I'm not blind"

And that was all it took for Robb to react.


	6. Stunning in every way

As rage took over him, he leaned a few steps closer to the three men. Then, when he was close enough, he patted the tallest man shoulder. At that moment he didn't care anymore who was Bill or why they were outside Roni's. The moment the man turned to see who was asking for him, Robb leaned forward and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The other two men didn't have time to react since Robb had lost control and had started punching the man, just letting go the anger.

"That's…no…way…of speaking…of a…lady" There was a hit between each word, then he threw the man to the floor. He was on top of him not letting Bill breathe, strangling him. Bill couldn't get rid of Robb but his friends took action getting Robb off him.

"You okay man?" One of his friends tried to help him clean the blood Robb had caused but he wasn't having it.

"Take him!" As he finished his sentence, his friends held onto Robb so he could punch him back. Even if he tried, Robb couldn't release himself so he just yelled at them "You coward!"

"Robb?" Roni's eyes went wide open as she saw him being treated like that. When the others saw Roni, walked away; after all they did not want trouble with the woman since they were just following Victoria's orders.

"Oh, my… What the hell is going on with you?!" She approached Robb and took his face in her hands. Roni was shaking and she didn't know why, it wasn't the first time she had seen a fight. Deep down inside her, she knew it wasn't because of the fight or the blood but because of the beaten man who was standing in front of her.

"Roni…We've been looking for you and…" he was terribly injured, his nose just didn't stop bleeding which was frightening Roni more and more. As he sees her scared look, he smiles and tries to reassure her. "It's just a scratch"

"Damn it! It's not just scratch!" Her reaction surprised Robb but she quickly kept composure. "I'll heal it" she rushed her hand to his nose and bruises as if she had always done the same, she expected it to heal. What was she thinking about? Like it would magically heal. Her mind was clearly messed up, she thought. "Just follow me" and so he does.

….

She had taken him to her apartment, it's not big nor fancy but it's all she needs. They're in the living room and as she reaches from the emergency kit, he takes a glance at the place. His eyes find another room, the door is open, it's her bedroom and seemed kind of messy like a storm had just happened there; just there cause the rest of the apartment was clean. She realizes he's looking directly into her room so she closes the door.

"Now hold still" he's sat in a chair facing her as she carefully cleans the blood from his nose. When she touches it he trembles just a little bit but she notices it "I am sorry" Then, she comes nearer so she can apply a little bit of alcohol in his wounds.

"Thank you" he stares at her, just a few inches from him, but Roni won't just say a thing. Her gaze is lost in his again like she's trying hard to find some recognition in his eyes but she just can't. He worries about her, worries she's mad at him but doesn't know exactly why. He hasn't done anything to her, still, she looks hurt. "What's wrong Roni? Talk to me, please…"

"What's wrong with me? You tell me what's wrong with you!" She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You can't just go around like that." she's about to tell him he scared her but she remains knows she doesn't have any reason to be mad but she is. She steps back but he grabs her arm.

"Stop running…Please". She frees her arm from his touch as if it burned her skin "I am not running, you idiot." He stands up and leans closer to her, she tries to avoid him but her back reaches the table.

"Aren't you?" His scent is overwhelming to her, even his smell is familiar. What is it that smell she recognizes? Forest? She takes a deep breath staring into his eyes. He's looking directly into her soul, she can't feel it and that scares the hell out of her. "If you aren't…why are you shaking?" Damn him, damn his sensing. She's lost and she knows it. Her heart seems to have forgotten its rhythm and she can't hold it any longer. His lips a few inches away from hers, she closes her eyes feeling his nose brushing against hers. She isn't fighting back, she wants to but something keeps her in place.

"Better now?" His words are like a whisper to her and as she opens her eyes realizing he's no longer close to her. He hadn't do it. She really thought he would, and that it'd be the death of her but he was just looking at her with…what? Love in his eyes? She shook that idea of her mind.

"Did you eat? Henry said you didn't want to.…" she bits her tongue, she shouldn't have said that cause now it looks like she cares. Too late, he'd heard it already "You don't have to worry about me"

"I don't" her words are nowhere near the truth and bringing some apple pie for him just doesn't help but for, well, for a second she doesn't mind what it may seem. Roni just wants him to eat, to be fine.

"They're suing you" and he speaks again forcing her to shake her thoughts away. "They've got the contract you signed."

"I didn't do it. I mean I did but I... You know. But…that's okay. I've got the situation under control" then she explains to him how she discovered that it was a fraud and her plan for making this lawsuit a failure. He can't help but admire her, she's not just beautiful but intelligent too. She's…stunning… in every way. He would get himself beaten a hundred times if that meant he gets to spent the evening with her; even if it was just talking about lawsuits and fraud.

…

Robyn and Alice had decided to go for a walk in the park and make up for the lost time, back in their land they'd go exploring into the woods but they usually ended up kissing. These time, realizing how dangerous their lives are, they've decided to get to know each other better. Robyn had bought Alice a marmalade sandwich for the both and then, they found a bench in front of a small lake.

"You're telling me your mother is the Wicked Witch?" Alice almost shouted surprised causing Robyn to laugh. "And my aunt is the Evil Queen" she smiles.

"Regina? Regina's your aunt? Then you must be Henry's cousin, right?" Alice is enthusiastic learning about her loved one family.

"Yes, but you already know them. Don't you? I mean your dad was with them in the other land" From her perspective everything seemed really clear now that she remembered, only a thought crossing her mind - why hadn't they all met before?

"You have a really messed up family...But wait, who's your dad?" Alice scoffs and Robyn can't help but giggle. However, the mention of her dad makes her shake.

"It's your family too, you know? Think about it." She knows she hasn't answered Alice's question, instead she asks her another one. "You've never told me about your mother"

"Yeah, it's a... a complicated story." Alice realizes she's never told Robyn how she was conceived, maybe it's the fear of being rejected but she's not confident about that topic. Not yet. "You'd run if I told you"

"Haven't you heard about my family story? There's nothing that surprises me" After all, Robyn thought, what could have happened to Alice can't be that bad compared to her own birth. "Try me"

"Gothel. My mother is Gothel." Alice waits a few seconds, until Robyn's surprised face goes away, to continue "Let's just make it easy and say that she pretended to be someone else so my father would...you know "

"It can't be..." Robyn isn't exactly surprised but amused by how tricky destiny could be. She started laughing and she felt her burden go away, letting her confident grow to tell Alice about her father. "Like me"

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"This sound crazy but...well, let's make it easy and say my mom tricked my father into thinking she was someone else so...you know"

"Isn't the world crazy?" Alice laughs at their stories, realizing how wrong it had been from they to be ashamed of something they were not responsible at all. "So who's your father?"

"His name is Robin...Robin Hood. I was named after him" Even though she had never had the chance to meet him, her chest is full of pride when she says his name. She may haven't known him but she does know how of an honorable man he was. Her mother and her aunt, mostly, had made sure of that.

...

Weaver. What of a stupid name that was, whose idea was it?. Gold's thoughts cross his mind full speed as he keeps on his search. His apartment is a mess, full o papers. If only I could use a locator spell. He was beginning to feel helpless and that wasn't a feeling he was used to, not when he could solve any problem with a wave of his hand.

In the floor, in between of a yellow carpet he sees the small paper he's looking for. He takes the paper and smoothes it out by putting it on the table. A series of numbers written in the paper without a name to recognize whose number it is. He knows perfectly who it belongs to, and how much he's gonna regret that phone call. But he'll do everything that needs to be done, whatever it takes...for Belle.

"Hello? Yes, it's me: Gold" he speaks on the phone, he wants to finish this call as fast as he can. "Right, we're here and we might need your help."


	7. The Queen and the Outlaw

**Hey guys, this is not an update I just wanted to tell you that after everything that has happened with our fandom and the fics, I've decided to join AO3 where almost everyone is updating their stories now. Still, I don't know if I'll keep this story here but anyway my AO3 username is also TheOQAuthor. I also have a few prompts.**

 **(Okay, so even if my story is now in Ao3, I'll still update here for now)**

A few days of calm in Hyperion Heights, after everything that had happened with Victoria and the businessman, peace arrived at Roni's life. At least for a few days. She'd finally accepted Robb's help in her case so they both worked on revealing who's fault all of this was. The contract that incriminated her wasn't considered a valid since she hadn't received a symbolic warranty for it. Also, Robb managed to demonstrate in the hearing how her signature was fake.

Roni hadn't signed that contract but the one allowing her to buy one of Robb's confiscated properties-the necklace- so they'd used her signature as if she had acquired Robb's house. That way, his debts would be hers and she could be condemned for outstanding payment.

Everything seemed normal in their lives. Henry and Jacinda had started seeing each other more often and Lucy's was ecstatic about that. On the other hand, Alice had introduced Robyn to her father and even Zelena accepted Hook as the father-in-law of her daughter. As if they were living in. a fairy tale, nothing could be better. The Belfrey weren't a problem anymore either, maybe they had given up on chasing them or maybe they were planning something worst for the next time.

Actually, Roni didn't care, she just wanted to enjoy this peace as long as it lasted. Weaver-or Gold- on the contrary, wasn't having a good time. First, he had to make that awful phone call and then he had saved Vitoria's ass. And since the heroes didn't remember, now he had to deal on his own with Gothel- who had tricked Ivy to get to Anastasia, The Guardian.

After School, Lucy decided it might be a good idea to go for a walk around her favorite place-the lake- so she could get ideas to work on her plan; after all, she hadn't given up on making her family remember. She was considering her options when she heard someone calling her, someone she knew quite well.

"Lucy? Umm...Hello, my name is..." a blond girl with big blue eyes was staring at her, trying to introduce herself but Lucy didn't let her finish.

"Robyn! You know who I am?" both girls surprised to recognize each other. "You're awake!"

"You...you remember? I thought the curse wasn't broken" Robyn's mind processing the information wondering if her cousin and her aunt were awake too.

"It isn't but...but I had the book so I remembered. I mean, not everything but I know who we really are. Well, almost..." Lucy explains to Robyn how thing have been going and the different options she has to break the curse, expecting the bond girl to help her.

"So, almost all of us are awake. Only your parents and my aunt are left?" It was actually getting harder to keep up with this story so they made list to know who is or isn't awake.

"Yes, and Robb. He's Regina's friend but I can seem to find him in the book" Lucy explains her, but Robyn giggles and ask "Are you sure he's from the book. He could be just a friend from this world, you know...Like my mother's boyfriend"

"No. I'm sure he's from the Enchanted Forest. There's something familiar about Robb." Lucy takes the book from her backpack and starts turning the pages, looking for something. "I know I've seen his tattoo before but I don't know where"

An idea crossed Robyn's mind. Maybe it was crazy, Robyn thought, but after all, their lives are full of craziness and everything was possible. It could be just a coincidence but she knew giving it a shot was worth it.

"Where does he have the tattoo? Have you seen it" She asked Lucy, now sat on the grass in front of the lakes as she continued on reading the pages of her book. "Yes, it's very simple. He has it on his wrist. it's a..."

"A lion. Like an emblem with a lion standing in the center?" Robyn took a deep breath waiting for Lucy so say something.

"Yes. Do...Do you know Robb?" Lucy lets the book on the floor and stares at Robyn's eyes waiting for an answer.

Instead, Robyn just showed her the page on her book she was looking for. She'd like to show her the one where her aunt sees her father's tattoo for the first time but, for some reason, there isn't a page XXIII or maybe she's so nervous she doesn't find it.

"Robin Hood? Of course, of course, he is the Price of thieves" Lucy's smile grows bigger as realization takes over her "Yes. That's why he's so fond on Roni!"

...

Lucy insisted on bringing her to Roni's so she could see her aunt-even if she didn't remember her-and her father. However, Robyn explained to her that Robin wasn't her father but a wish version of him. When they arrived at the bar, before entering they saw Roni laughing at something Robb had just said, and that made them question whether Robb was or not the real Robin.

"She looks happy" Robyn smiled at her aunts laugh. "Haven't seen her laugh like that before. Maybe we shouldn't break the curse"

"What do you mean?. We have to do it." Lucy looked at her worried she was stepping back on their plan.

"I know. I'd just like her to stay like that a bit longer...before he goes back with the Queen" Robyn's eyes can't stop looking at the way they laugh, after all the stories she'd been told this is exactly how she had imagined them.

Lucy took her hand, making her shake away her thoughts, and dragged her into the bar. They hadn't realized but Hook and Alice were there too, it felt like a family reunion since Henry and Jacinda appeared not long after.

"Look who's finally here. Who's your friend?" Jacinda asked Lucy as she saw Robyn-who improvised better and quicker than her.

"I'm Emerald, I'm Lucy's aid assistant in School." she smiles and extends her hand to her. "You must be Jacinda, Lucy was right when she said you were magical. And you must be...Henry Mills! of course"

"Do you know me?" he's actually surprised when she nods in affirmation. "I'm a fan of your writing. The Wicked Wich is such a great character! Oh, and the Queen and the Outlaw...so original"

Alice approaches her trying to hide her funny expression as she sees how good her girlfriend is at lying. Hook- Rogers- offers her a seat next to them in the table and they talk for a few minutes but soon he notices she's looking for someone. Roni and Robb were in the back of the bar getting some drinks and snacks. Meanwhile, the rest of the people had gathered the tables together so they could sit next to each other.

Robyn texted her mother her location and told her to come since Gold had appeared to at the reunion and look really familiar talking to Alice. They all look like a family, they felt like family. Zelena arrived and introduced herself as Zelena directly, there was no need to keep her real name a secret since no one had met her before -when she was Kelly the peddling teacher. Incredibly, they all accepted her without questioning why she appeared at the bar if the hadn't met before.

Alice had the courage to introduce Robyn as her girlfriend and sat next to her at the table with her father on the other side. Zelena and Gold sat together next to Robyn and, of course, Lucy was near her parents. Roni and Robb were sat next to each other too and- even if they tried to hide it- they couldn't stop looking at the other one.

"Even cursed, they look like they're meant to be" Lucy whispered to Robyn across the table. "Do you still think he's not Robin?"

"What are you too talking about girls?" Robb smiled at Robyn. She felt a connection to him but she reminded himself he wasn't her father even if he looked like him.

"I found you in the book" Lucy breaks the tension between them. Taking some fries as she smiles at Robb.

"And who am I supposed to be?" his really good with kids, Roni thinks.

"Robin of Lockesly. Or Robin Hood if you prefer"

Robyn's mouth falls open as Lucy reveals him his identity. She's surprised she said it with that ease and no one reacted like it was a big deal. Alice seemed to read her girlfriend's mind so she explained her the situation in a low tone. Once she knew they all thought Lucy was just imagining it- and that they even joked about being fairy tale characters- she remembered how similar it was to the first course. However, Roni did take Lucy's ideas seriously for once.

"No, he's not." she snaps looking at him, she doesn't want to hurt Lucy's feelings but to erase his wry smile.

"As a matter of fact, Your Majesty. Don't you call me 'thief' ?" Robb answers back, he's not letting her win this one.

"I do." she admits. "Still, you're not Robin Hood" everyone was now looking at them, only those awaken realizing how serious this conversation was, even if the laughed with rest at Roni's sassiness.

"And... Why does my status bother so much you, Your Majesty?" Robb can't contain the smirk on his face as she blushes.

"You read it." Robyn looks at her aunt directly in her eyes for the first time since they've met in this land.

"If you don't believe in Fairy Tales, care to explain why I can't be Robin Hood?" he repeats, there isn't a smile in his face now but a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Roni doesn't answer back but as Henry sees her blushed face, he takes action.

"Because the Queen fell in love with the Outlaw"


	8. Home

The tension in the table was obvious and no one knew what to do. Robb's mouth fell open at Henry's words and Roni's face couldn't be redder. She stood up and glanced at everything that was on the table, looking for an excuse to leave. Her voice was barely audible when she said she should go look for something in the stockroom. Robyn and Lucy exchanged looks as Robb went after her, following Roni. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea dropping the "Queen and the Outlaw" thing, it could help them remember.

"Don't" Roni warns him when he walks in, he's silent as he approaches her.

"I'm sorry" He doesn't exactly know why but he's apologizing to her. "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable"

"Well, you failed" she snaps at him but takes down her reproach as she sees his look, he's being sincere. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me" he extends his hand reaching hers "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It just a damn book" she almost yells at him but he doesn't back out. Instead, he takes a step closer. "Will you ever tell me the truth?"

"I am... I...You remind me of someone" she finally confesses to him.

"A loved one?" he asks lowering his voice afraid she may rebuild her walls again.

"Yes, a loved one" she smiles sadly at him. But before she can say another thing he interrupts her "I won't. I promise."

"You won't what?" she asks confused.

"I won't ask what happened to him or...to you. I know it can get hard sometimes, I...I just want you to know you can tell me anything." he's holding both of her hands now, squeezing them gently.

"Thank you" she's breathless but she isn't running and that's a start. Enough for her, enough for him.

Since it's been a while and they hadn't returned, Robyn takes the initiative and goes to check on them. When she's in the entry of the stockroom there's an image that warms her heart: Roni and Robb are holding hands looking at each other eyes. Perhaps it's only her imagination but she can tell light magic's coming from their touch. She doesn't wanna interrupt them so she stands in the doorway, she doesn't realize she's holding her breath as they get closer and closer. Robyn's heart stops for a moment thinking they're about to kiss but Roni sees her and puts some distance between them both clearing her throat. Robyn just blushes and goes back to the table.

"Did they kill each other yet'" Hook ask her in a playful tone.

"No, we didn't." Roni appears with some chips bags in her hands and Robb by her side smiling. "It got close though"

"No, it didn't. She's lying" Robyn's now sat next to Lucy so she whispers to her "They almost you were right..."

The night kept going on as if nothing had happened, they all ate and drank sharing the table like a real family. But Robyn, she couldn't stop looking at Robb-her mind desperately looking for a hint fo his real identity. It's getting late so the start preparing to leave when Gold speaks out.

"Can you all just listen to me?" Gold's beginning to feel impatient with this game so he stands speaking aloud for everyone to hear him. "We're moving out"

"What do you mean, we're moving out?" Roni's also starting to get tired of following his rules without an explanation. This is not who she is.

"I mean, we're moving out." he's not impressed by her and won't let her get in his plans "If you want my help then you'll just obey"

"No" she looks directly into his eyes, defiantly. "I'm not following you around like a puppy."

"Then you won't get my help." he raises his voice, getting exasperated. "And believe me, dearie, you and your insufferable thief need me"

"Watch out your words" she's standing up now, her hands on the table and her voice barely a whisper.

"Or what, Your Majesty?" Gold's words are a mockery of her. "Will your boyfriend protect you?"

A force went through her veins at the mention of Robb. She doesn't need someone to protect her and she won't let him insult him. He does NOT deserve it. Her eyes are full of despise for Weaver and there's some kind of energy traversing her whole body. Power. Power is floating inside her, growing stronger each second she looks at him. The water in Gold's glass starts to shake-like it's boiling- and the light at Roni's flickered. But Roni only kept looking at Gold- who held her gaze.

Zelena looked at Hook and then at Robyn, there wasn't much to say. Robb reached Roni's hand on the table and stroke it smoothly. All of sudden, the water in the glass stopped boiling and the lights didn't flicker anymore. Roni felt her heart going back to its normal beat with Robb's touch and she sat down.

"What the hell was that?" Henry was shocked at what had just happened, he looked for some explanation in Gold's eyes but hi only saw his lips curve into a smile.

"We should calm down a little, don't you think?" Alice tries to break the tension and pleads to Gold "Please, could you tell us where we are going?"

"Home" he answers, leaving them with more questions that they had before.


End file.
